


Pretty Boy

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: When Dave catches Klaus dressed up, he finds himself more interested than he expected.





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, but eh.
> 
> Technically takes place in the same universe as my fic "Love Love Love", but it's not necessary to read that at all

Klaus peered into the mirror, bringing the mascara brush over his eyelashes. He hummed to himself as he did his makeup, setting the mascara brush down. He batted his eyelashes and studied himself in the mirror, smiling to himself. He looked pretty damn gorgeous, if he did say so himself. He brushed his curls back and stood from the vanity. He smoothed out the skirt he had snuck from Emma’s closet. It barely covered his ass, hanging around his thighs. The blouse he wore was low-cut and showed off much of his pale chest. He slid his feet into the heels he had snatched, standing inches taller than usual. He loved feeling so tall and sexual; it made him feel confident. 

He exited the room, heels clicking against the hallway floor. He made his way to Dave’s room, leaning against the doorway. “Hey, gorgeous.” He purred, causing to other man to look up from where he was sitting on his bed. His jaw dropped open and he stared at his boyfriend, swallowing repeatedly. 

“What the  _ hell  _ are you wearing?” He stood up, ushering Klaus into the room and slamming the door. His gaze lingered on Klaus’ body, but he attempted to snap himself out of it. “You can’t wear that!” 

“Why not?” Klaus put on an overdramatic pout, batting his eyelashes at the taller man. “Don’t I look pretty?”

“You-” Dave swallowed harshly. “ _ Yes,  _ Christ. You look...good.” He stared, gaze travelling downward, studying how the shortness of the skirt left little to the imagination. “But you still can’t wear something like that. It’s not...it’s not decent.” 

Klaus laughed, arm snaking around Dave’s waist. “Since when do we care about being decent?” He hummed, kissing his boyfriend’s neck. He pulled the neck of Dave’s shirt down, sucking a dark mark against his skin. Dave shuddered and his eyes rolled back. 

“Are you serious?” He looked down at Klaus, pushing him away for a moment. “Did you dress up just to...get me all hot and bothered?” 

“And if I did?” Klaus purred through lidded eyes. “Would you think so badly of me?”

“Jesus.” Dave breathed, hands running up and down Klaus’ sides. “This shouldn’t be so….”

“Sexy?” Klaus supplied with a smirk. “But it is, isn’t it?” He was standing at eye level with Dave in the heels. “It’s okay, you can admit it.” 

Dave exhaled. “Jesus, Klaus.” His eyes were so conflicted as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. “I don’t know about this.” He murmured, eyeing Klaus up and down. 

“Do you want it?” Klaus trailed a hand down the front of Dave’s pants. “That’s all that matters. Do you want it?” He smirked and squeezed the bulge in Dave’s pants. 

Dave inhaled sharply. “God, yes.” He admitted, voice barely audible. 

“Then you know what you want.” Klaus leaned in, lips touching the outer shell of Dave’s ear. “So take it.” 

Dave made a noise deep in his throat before picking Klaus clean off of the ground. Klaus squeaked in surprise, his heels sliding right off of his feet. He loved the rare occasions when Dave got like this; controlling and powerful, eager to fuck Klaus into next week. As his back hit the mattress, Klaus let out a breathy sigh, eyes sliding closed. 

“Look at me.” Dave commanded, voice so forceful that Klaus couldn’t help obeying. “I wanna see your pretty face when I fuck you.” He pulled off his own shirt, flinging it somewhere to the side. He crawled over Klaus’ body, straddling his hips. “Got it?”

“Yes sir.” Klaus immediately replied, ready and willing to do whatever Dave asked of him. He kept his eyes open, watching as Dave leaned down to suck and bite at his exposed collarbone. He whined and thrashed, wanting Dave to move  _ faster.  _ He wanted him to be inside of him like yesterday. 

Dave chuckled at Klaus’ impatience. “Stop being so needy.” He chided, nipping at Klaus’ ear.

“Then hurry up and  _ fuck me _ .” He demanded, reaching up to claw at Dave’s back, knowing that he was leaving angry, red lines across it. Dave hissed in both pain and pleasure, but shook his head. 

“I told you to be  _ patient.”  _ He snapped, pulling away. “Maybe I should leave you here. Tie you up nice and pretty and then leave you with nothing.” 

Klaus whined at that, shaking his head. “Please don’t.” He murmured. “Please.” He tried to thrust his hips up. “You want this as much as I do.” 

Dave chuckled under his breath. “You may be right about that.” He tugged at Klaus’ blouse, pulling it over his head and throwing it aside. “God, you’re gorgeous.” He ran his hands over his lover’s pale chest. “Fucking beautiful.” He leaned down to pull a nipple between his lips, causing Klaus to buck his hips and cry out. Dave smirked against Klaus’ skin, licking at one nipple as his hand came up to toy with the other one. He pinched and rolled the bud between his fingers before switching to give it the same attention as the first. 

Klaus was quickly becoming a panting, writhing mess, whimpering every few seconds. “Please.” He begged. “Dave, please. Please, just fuck me. Please.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Dave pulled away, flipping the skirt up so it rested against his stomach. He slid Klaus’ underwear down so that it pooled around his ankles. Klaus moved to slide his skirt down after it, but Dave stopped him. “No.” He locked eyes with the other man. “This stays on.” It caused a shudder to run down Klaus’ spine as he laid back. He stared up at the ceiling, getting his breathing under control. He licked his lips as he waited in anticipation. He felt a wet finger circle his hole and he whimpered, eyes automatically snapping shut. He was so ready to be filled, but closing his eyes had him be rewarded with a slap to the thigh. “Hey, what did I say about eyes open?” 

“S-Sorry.” Klaus choked out, fighting to keep his gaze on Dave. He bit down hard on his lip as the finger pushed in, slowly withdrawing before pushing back. Klaus was in heaven. Dave was always so careful when he fingered Klaus open, staying on one finger for longer than was necessary. He claimed that he just didn’t want to hurt him, but Klaus suspected that he enjoyed working him up too. Klaus whined when the waiting became unbearable and Dave finally added a finger. He worked his fingers into him slowly, scissoring with painful precision. Klaus was going to just finish himself off if Dave didn’t hurry up. 

Dave finally,  _ finally  _ finished working a third finger into him before withdrawing from Klaus entirely. Klaus whined at the loss, but quickly shut up as Dave laid beside him. “Come up here.” He had managed to take his pants off without Klaus noticing and was currently slicking up his dick. “Ride me, baby.” Klaus nearly tripped over himself to obey, climbing over Dave and straddling him. He pulled his skirt up so there was enough room for him to line himself up. He slowly sunk down and his eyes rolled back. 

“God  _ damn.”  _ He moaned, slowly sliding down Dave’s cock. He felt full in the most perfect of ways, could feel the slight stretch that came from being fucked like this. He exhaled shakily once Dave was fully sheathed inside of him. “Jesus, God.” He whined. “Fuck, you feel good.” He said without thinking, without even processing that he was speaking. 

Dave chuckled under his breath. “You look so pretty like this.” He reached up to brush Klaus’ curls from his face. “So pretty for me.” He moved his hands to grasp at Klaus’ hips before rolling his hips up, causing Klaus to gasp. “Come on, baby. Move for me.” Klaus was eager to do as he was instructed, lifting himself up before allowing himself to fall back down. They eased into a gentle rhythm, Dave thrusting up to meet Klaus as he came back down. The soft fabric of the skirt Klaus was still wearing made it all the more thrilling. Before long, he couldn’t take it anymore, taking himself in hand and stroking. He pumped himself until he came all over his pretty skirt and Dave’s ribs. Dave groaned as Klaus spasmed around him, thrusting once, twice more before spilling himself deep inside of his lover. He panted as Klaus collapsed against his chest, legs feeling like jelly. 

“Wow.” Klaus said after a moment, breaking the comfortable quiet. “Who knew that you’d get so worked up by me playing dress-up?” He laughed and slowly removed himself from off of Dave. He fell in a heap beside him, resting his head against his chest and just listening to his heartbeat. 

“If you didn’t look so gorgeous, I wouldn’t have.” Dave replied easily, hand moving to run his fingers through Klaus’ wild curls. Klaus loved when Dave played with his hair like this, it was safe, comforting. He always felt so comfortable with his lover. “Hey.” Klaus looked up to see what Dave had to say. “I love you.” 

An easy grin spread across Klaus’ face. “I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments! They help me a ton!


End file.
